


Kissing feels like yesterday

by blankcamellia



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Facial, I got a bit worked up about old pictures of Taiga's pink hair, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: “What happened to your-” Hokuto's widen at the sight of Taiga walking through the dressing room door with pink hair. Pink fucking hair. He sees the irritated look on his face before he hears the sharp reply.“I lost a bet.”“Why-”“I don't wanna talk about it.”





	Kissing feels like yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in literally ages, so this is just my attempt to get back into it, and my need for KyomoHokku is BIG. Taiga looks damn gorgeous with pink hair.  
> Please enjoy!

 “What happened to your-” Hokuto's widen at the sight of Taiga walking through the dressing room door with pink hair.  _Pink fucking hair_. He sees the irritated look on his face before he hears the sharp reply.

“I lost a bet.”

“Why-”

“I don't wanna talk about it.”

Hokuto shrugs and stays silent, but his eyes never stop looking. It's obvious that Taiga is quite upset about the whole ordeal, whether it's because of the hair or the actual bet, Hokuto's not sure. However, there's one thing he's sure about, and that's the fact Taiga is looking scorching hot like this. Illegally gorgeous. Not that he'd ever say that out loud in public. At least not when Taiga can hear it. 

Which ends up in a lie, because the moment Taiga voices his distaste about his hair, Hokuto feels the urge to correct him. In front everyone and their mother. It's the opposite of everything that Taiga thinks, and it takes him everything to not snap and scream at Taiga how wrong he is.

 

It feels like he's been playing a never-ending game of waiting the whole day when work is finally over.

He's just about to pack the last of his things from his locker, thinking he maybe can catch the earlier train home, when he hears how Taiga steps out of the shower room. 

Pink hair, damp from the shower, dripping onto pale skin, face obviously tired, and it all makes Hokuto stop in his tracks. Packing long forgotten, and when Taiga turns around to talk to Juri, he just stares at Taiga's back - how his shoulder blade moves when he tries to towel his hair dry, how small droplets of water spread through the air and how his damp, pink hair only makes him look thousands of levels hotter. 

Far away, he can hear Juri and Shintaro bid their goodbyes, door closing, but if he's being honest, he doesn't give a damn. He's too busy remembering every outline of Taiga's body, too busy wanting to pull him close and let him rest for hours, and too busy trying to hold all his feelings back.

Taiga turns to him after he's turned his head around, shouting a short reply to the last of their group mates leaving, and when he smiles, Hokuto is ready to crawl through the floor. 

“You know… you're going to miss your train if you keep staring,” 

Taiga's voice brings him back from his trance,  making him realize he's still holding his water bottle in one hand and that they're all alone in the dressing room. 

 

_Alone._

 

“Fuck the train,” Hokuto mutters as he drops the bottle, more focused on tugging Taiga closer. 

He grabs Taiga's arm, earning a small yelp. Hokuto can feel how his arousal runs through his body like fire the moment he puts his lips on Taiga's. Melting like snow when Taiga presses back, nipping on his lower lip already. 

“Hey, watch the hair -” Taiga says in-between the kisses, breath elevated already, as Hokuto laces his fingers into Taiga's hair. 

“Would you shut up about your hair already?” He hisses as he grabs a handful of Taiga's hair as if it'll prove anything. “You look fucking gorgeous.”

“I know,” Taiga simply smirks, voice confident and Hokuto groans. Taiga complaining about his hair had all been a way to rile him up. There's a reason why he never compliments Taiga in public, why he always save it until they're alone. He's not surprised at all how Taiga knows how to push all his buttons. 

 “I love it when you look at me like you're starving, unable to even get a test bite, and how you still give me compliments, even though you know I fake it.”

In Taiga language, it means “ _I love you_ ”.

He sees the gleam in Taiga's eyes, so challenging yet so waiting, and he tugs at Taiga's hair as he leans in to kiss along Taiga's jawline, earning a breathy moan. The damp hair making his fingers all wet, but it's nothing compared to what he feels between his legs. 

“I've been waiting all day.”

 

The way Taiga's fingers claws at his shirt, wanting to pull him closer, makes him hiss against Taiga's skin. He nibbles right below Taiga's ear and it sends visible shivers throughout the older's body. It doesn't take him long before he returns back to Taiga's mouth, deprived of the sensation, and kissing him deep and messy. Almost desperately making sure he tastes every corner inside. 

Taiga is everything but passive, and it's always been like that. Hokuto loves the thrill of never knowing when Taiga feels like submitting to him or dominating him. Never knowing when he'll hit the switch. 

He groans into Taiga's mouth as the blonde sucks on his tongue, making him forget how to breathe for a moment.

His mind goes blank when Taiga's hands find their way underneath his white shirt. Touch burning on his skin as Taiga pushes him against the locker. The water drops from Taiga's hair fall onto his face as he lets Taiga take control. Lets his mind go blank and melt under Taiga's touches. 

It takes him a second before he realizes Taiga has worked his magic and removed his shirt, leaving him bare against the cold surface of the locker. A low moan leaves his mouth as Taiga grinds against him, his erection throbbing when Taiga's equally hard one brushes against it.

 

They barely separate for air, the sensation between them sparking more and more arousal, and kissing suddenly seems like yesterday. 

He tugs at Taiga's hair again when the other rolls his hips slowly, leaning on the locker for support. The gasp he earns is magical, absolutely wonderful to his ears and he thinks he might have come if it had been the first time he'd heard it. 

There are no spoken words between them as Taiga drops on his knees, fingers swiftly pulling Hokuto's pants down. He wastes no time, leaning in to lick on Hokuto's skin, all the way from his belly button down to the inside of his thighs. 

He looks down and sees Taiga's closed eyes disappear behind his leaking cock, and the feeling of Taiga nibbling on his inner thigh, hair brushing against his cock, makes it hard for him to stay upright. 

When Taiga finally wraps his lips around his erection, he lets out a low groan of pleasure. The way Taiga uses his tongue and mouth to suck him off never ceases to amaze him, and it feels just as amazing as every other time before. Taiga flicks his tongue over his tip, making him twitch in response and Taiga hums approvingly. Every little thing Taiga does makes his release build up faster and faster. 

 

He threads his fingers through Taiga's hair, careful of any knots, before he tightens his hold. Taiga lets out an approving hum, the vibrations from his voice making him snap his hips forward, thrusting deeper into Taiga's mouth. 

Taiga places his hands on the locker, supporting himself as he looks up at Hokuto. His eyes dark, still gleaming as he slides off Hokuto with a pop, saliva and pre-come covering his hardness beautifully. He watches how Taiga licks his lips, eyes never breaking eye contact, and it's hands down the hottest thing Hokuto's ever experienced. Except maybe their first time in bed together. 

He barely gets to tug at Taiga's hair before he returns, his cock sliding into Taiga's mouth again. Taiga sucks at the tip before he lets his tongue swirl around his whole length. 

They soon find a rhythm, falling into it easily, like every other time they've done it. Hokuto's breath mingled with moans and grunts, and Taiga's muffled moans and sounds of approval fill the empty dressing room. 

Taiga pushes his tongue flat on the underside of Hokuto's cock and it's the signal for him to speed up, to thrust deeper and faster. 

He keeps Taiga's head in place firmly as he thrusts. The tip of his cock brushing against the walls of Taiga's mouth and fitting so well inside, and he can feel his release coming close, cock twitching and throbbing.

 

Then, there's the telltale twitch and moan before he comes. He pulls out of Taiga's mouth, to let his come splatter over Taiga's face. Letting it fall onto his cheeks, lips and nose, some managing to fall onto his hair.  

It is something special seeing Taiga like this; skin flushed, breathing hard, and covered in come. Maybe it's possessiveness or proudness, he doesn't know. He just knows Taiga looks ethereal after every time they do anything, and it makes his heart swell even more. 

Before he can even start to give Taiga any attention, Taiga stands up, brushing off the imaginary dirt from his knees. He leans in to Hokuto's forehead, and he lingers there, for a second or two, before he retreats, eyes playful and mouth turning into a smirk. 

“We better catch the next train. I rather continue this somewhere more comfortable, preferably my place,” Taiga says as he takes Hokuto's hand, only to guide it to his own crotch, letting the younger know just how worked up he is. “Also, my bed is bigger.”

“You fucking spoiled brat,” Hokuto chuckles as he pulls Taiga in for another kiss before they both start to pack (for real this time) to leave.


End file.
